The present invention relates to a device for detecting a failure in an insulation system, in particular in the insulation system of a cryogenic tank.
The device according to the above-referenced earlier patent application comprises an electrically non-conducting conduit containing an ion-conducting material which will solidify at low temperature and which has a different conductivity when solid, said conduit having at alternate ends thereof, in contact with said ion-conducting material, a pair of electrodes externally connected together in such a manner as to facilitate measurement of the ionic-conductivity of said ion-conducting material, and means to monitor the ionic-conductivity of said ion-conducting material, said monitoring means being adapted to be placed in electrical connection with said electrodes.